1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing software on an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing software or aircraft parts on an aircraft.
2. Background
Modern aircraft are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on board. An electronic system on an aircraft may also be referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU). Each line replaceable unit may further take on various forms. A line replaceable unit may be, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an autopilot, an in flight entertainment system, a communications system, a navigation system, a flight controller, a flight recorder, and a collision avoidance system.
Line replaceable units such as these may use software or programming to provide the logic or control for various operations and functions. The software used in these line replaceable units is also commonly treated as parts in the airline industry. In particular, a software application for use in a line replaceable unit on an aircraft may also be tracked separately and referred to as a loadable aircraft software part, or aircraft software parts.
When an entity, such as an airline, receives an aircraft, aircraft software parts are typically already installed on the line replaceable units in the aircraft. In some cases, the aircraft software parts may need to be reinstalled or reloaded onto the line replaceable units in the aircraft. The installation or reloading of software may be time consuming and tedious.
Aircraft software parts are beginning to be distributed electronically to reduce the time and effort required for distributing aircraft software parts. Digital signatures are used to secure the aircraft software parts. Since aircraft signatures and their corresponding certificates expire, there is a need to update the signature validity onboard the aircraft from time to time.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for distributing aircraft software parts and updating their digital signatures that addresses the above described problems and others.